A long time ago, when I was called Padfoot
by Kitera-Matar
Summary: Sirius's thought's and memories of the Coalition after he flies away from Harry and Hermione in PoA. PG-13 for romance and fights. I over-rate. Please Review! ;)
1. Chapter 1: The Coalition

A long time ago, when I was called Padfoot  
  
Chapter 1: The Coalition  
  
Disclaimer: Well you probably know the rigmarole (story), but I'll say it anyway. most of the places, people, or things in this story come from Harry Potter. They are J. K. Rowling's and not mine.  
  
Background: For those of you who don't know or forgot or whatever, here is a little basic background for my story. Harry and Hermione have just practically shoved Sirius on Buck beak and told him to go. The Last Sirius knows of anyone is that Dumbledore and Snape are somewhere around Hogwarts. Lupin is still a werewolf, and someone is coming back with a dementor to give Sirius the dementor's kiss. Ron is in the hospital wing but will be all right, and Harry and Hermione waited until he was gone form sight before hurrying back. This is from where you last see Sirius in PoA to (hopefully, if I get that far) to where you see him in GoF.  
  
Note: I may have gotten some facts wrong, and if I did, and you notice, please tell me and I will try to change it asap. ~*'s mean a change form me to Sirius and ~'s mean a change from Sirius at the present to Sirius's memories or all vise versa. It helps to clarify what's what.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As Hogwarts dwindled in the distance the black haired man sank down on a hippogriff's moving back. The darkness of sleep crowded around again. He waved a hand half-hearted to cast it away, but that didn't even slow it. It crowded in and Sirius Black fought a battle inside himself. His gaunt, sunken face grew pale as memories crowed into his dreams. He made a valiant effort and shrugged of the memories and turned Buckbeak towards Hogsmead and the small place in the hills where he could hide until he could move on.  
  
Buckbeak turned and Sirius felt the wind whip at his face and loose, gray clothes. He was gaunt and had just sinewy strength left, and not much of even that. Buckbeak turned and Sirius knew he had about an hour or so until they reached the safe haven. He quickly tied the ends of the rope that led Buckbeak to him, so when he fell asleep, which he knew he would, he wouldn't fall of. He tried to settle as comfortably as he could and get some rest, if not sleep. But he found himself falling into an un-restful sleep, without much rest.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sirius was walking on Hogwarts grounds, it was spring break, the whole Coalition was there. The Marauders; James, Peter, and Reamus, and the Applauders; Lily, Zara, Jane, and Karey; together they formed the Coalition. The Marauders had been Sirius's idea, the Applauder's Lily's and the Coalition's James's.  
  
Zara had been his friend since the two had a fistfight during their first year and had nearly killed each other. The rest of the group had been surprised to see the two f them walking out of the hospital wing together, joking as if they were old friends. James had gotten up the courage to later ask Sirius what had happened, Sirius had grown thoughtful, a rare expression for the prankster and fighter. "Not much," he answered evasively, "We just talked," and that was as much as he ever said on that subject ever again. She was a tall 6' teenager, as tall as him and had brown/red hair laced with black and blonde. The hair was down to her calves, and she probably used 5 million spells to keep it out of her way and untangled. Her nickname was "tongue of gold", because she had gotten the Marauders out of more scrapes than any of them cared to admit.  
  
Jane was a blonde girl, 5'4"-ish and "pleasantly plump" as she laughingly referred to herself. She was a county girl and friends with Peter, plus she was incredibly handy. She was artistic too, she could do lots of crafts and could draw very well. She always could whip up some device or another to get Sirius down a tower wall, or rig some set of doors so they wouldn't close so James could get somewhere in his invisibility cloak. They all laughed at the stories James and Sirius had told about running around the kitchen, James in his invisibility cloak and Sirius running around pointing out things that James was doing while at the same time he was mixing up orders while the house elves watched James' antics. One time James and Sirius had managed to delay the closing feast a whole hour. The teachers coming down had no luck in catching either of them, both of whom were under James' cloak. But once Dumbledore came down, they quickly scampered up stairs and into their seats. For some reason, Dumbledore assigned them more homework than the rest of the class when they got back from break for about a week. They learned their lessons well, they steered clear of Dumbledore, who was the only one who could keep them somewhat in line.  
  
Karey had brown hair, and reading glasses. She had been discovered by Reamus literally stumbling over her. He had been looking for some old book in the back section of the library when he fell across Karey. She had been surrounded by dozens of old books. The books, Karey, and Reamus went flying. Karey had been buried in books, and Reamus had landed a ways distant. He went back and dug her out, and helped her gather up all the books. Karey had joined the group with Reamus explaining how he had "dug her up in the library, under some old tomes about dark creatures". The joke had stayed. She had been pulled into the group and helped James and Sirius help the others with their homework. She always knew the oddest facts, which helped the other remember things a lot better. Plus she could go on about this or that and cause a teacher to get going, and cause them forget that they had assigned homework to turn in. Which caused those who hadn't done the work to grin appreciably as Karey started in about some case of "some hinkypunk doing this and that, and this nobody said so and so, and why was that professor?" Afterward the next day, the teacher would start the class off by blushing either slightly or so hard they turned bright red, and then asked everyone to turn in their homework. Dumbledore was the only one who they couldn't fool. When Reamus had prodded Karey to try it, Dumbledore had assigned a 5 roll parchment essay for Karey, about the subject and 2 rolls from the rest of the class. Reamus offered to do Karey's 5 rolls, which she ended up doing half herself in helping him.  
  
Lily was there too of course. She had a quick wit and smile that seemed to tantalize James, she always seemed to have some sarcastic remark on her tongue which led Sirius, Zara, and Lily into some big debate, the others wouold join at the bedinning, but quickly drop out or add a comment from time to time. Each one ended with James gathering enough strength to stop laughing and to put a hand over Lily's mouth, which effectively stopped it. Sirius had been wondering how far it would go between those two. They seemed to be getting serious.  
  
He was walking around the lake; he seemed to vaguely recall that the others were on the other side, waiting for him. He tripped and looked up to see James standing over him, holding his hand out to help him up. But suddenly the hand changed, and the body changed slightly too, though not by much; the eyes became green and the body grew smaller, it was Harry.  
  
"Harry?" his raspy voice queried. " You killed my parents," Harry said, his voice only shaking slightly. Sirius was pierced to the heart by that face and those eyes, the eyes of Lily, his friend, and the face of James, his best friend and brother in all but blood. Both features were twisted into an intense hate-filled contained fury, which seemed to grow stronger as it was focused. The eyes seemed to burn holes in Sirius, and the lips seemed to snarl in a way oddly -familiar. The look cut Sirius deeply. He had only seen James's face that filled with hate a couple of times, but each time was burned into his memory and could be brought up easily. James had always been the peaceful, step into someone's else's shoes kind of a guy, but when his face went that way, Sirius felt sorry for the other guy, unless it was Snape. But how he was the other guy who was feeling James' intense hatred passed onto his son.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He drifted into another dream. The hate-filled face remained, but the eyes turned black, and the hair slick, and the nose grew longer and curved downwards into a hook-like shape, and suddenly Snape stood over him. Snape, the greasy slime ball, was leaning over Sirius and said, sneering, "Awww, poor little guy, looks like he needs some help," he dropped his baby voice and signaled, two of Snape's cronies moved in and grabbed the still woozy Sirius.  
  
Sirius remembered this day. It had been a warm day during Easter break. Sirius had been moving down a corridor, deep in thought. He saw something out of the corner of his eye and turned to look at a shadow that had detached from the wall, then a fist connected solidly to his temple, he had woken up to Snape's lovely face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, what do you think? I am working on proofreading a couple of chapters I just wrote to add on to this one, at least two more. As soon as I have written a chap I put it up, I do not believe in the "write 5 extra chaps to relase one a week" thing. As soon as I have one I will put it up. Please r/r QUICKLY (we writers are very selfish about reviews)!  
  
~Kit ;) 


	2. Chapter 2: The Fight

A long time ago, when I was called Padfoot  
  
Chapter 2: The Fight  
  
Disclaimer: see chap 1  
  
Note: I may have gotten some facts wrong, and if I did, and you notice, please tell me and I will try to change it asap. ~*'s mean a change form me to Sirius and ~'s mean a change from Sirius at the present to Sirius's memories or all vise versa. It helps to clarify what's what.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
There were two 7th year Slytherin boys there, they were James Slickney and Alex Laurph. Once they had Sirius up, Snape proceeded to pummel Sirius with curses. Sirius grew odd things like purple antenna arms and green boils, and blue spots and other results fro having been shot with a mixture of curses that couldn't be mixed. Sirius was near blackout when James had come along. James had taken one look then charged, his seeker skills had honed him to quickness and speed that was almost uncanny, and he darted down the corridor, dodging all of Snape's spells, but one that hit him, it was befuddlement. He was going to fast to stop at that point and he crashed head on into Snape the two tumbled into Sirius and the boys. All went down in a heap.  
  
They were fighting before they hit the ground. The boys had let go of Sirius as soon as they had started to fall and Sirius lashed out and hit someone's arm; he hoped it wasn't James. A grunt came from Slickney, Sirius grinned. He started to hit and kick whatever he could get in reach. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Snape start to crawl away, but he couldn't get to him! He was holding off the two older boys while James stood there shaking his head, still befuddled.  
  
Sirius grunted as a fist connected with his stomach. He doubled over and a knee came up and hit his face, breaking his nose. Suddenly he heard other people running down the hall. Sirius heard Karey shout something, he wasn't sure what it was, but a spell hit James, right in the chest. Suddenly James looked around, already more alert, took stock, and hit Snape on the side of the head, and then went for Slickney. While he hit Slickney in the stomach at looked at Sirius and grinned, "Like the look, purple, blue, green, red, orange, you're a human rainbow," "Shut up," Sirius growled.  
  
But then Zara was there, a whirlwind of fists, kicks, bits, and yells. She went after Laurph who had been encouraging Slickney in hitting Sirius. Meanwhile Karey had started to send curses at Snape, who was just coming around. Snape fell back to the ground, a hail of curses falling on him. Now he too grew other fantastic things, A green shell on his back, some vivid looking shapes popped p on his skin, and other things started to happen too. But when Sirius looked up, a venomous sneer filling his face, all he saw was that Snape was there and so was he, a definite combination for a big brawl. "You'll pay for this, grease head." Once more Snape found someone running at him. Karey was still halfway from where she, James, and Zara had rounded the corner, and the fray. Now she stopped shooting curses, worried in case she hit Sirius.  
  
Sirius fell onto Snape with a vengeance. Sirius had a bloody lip, a cut in his forehead, and lots of bruises, but he didn't care. As he traded blows kick and insults with Snape, blood started to work it's way down his forehead and into his eye. As he swiped the blood away, Snape hit Sirius in the face and gave him a black eye. Sirius roared with outrage and started to punch out like crazy he it Snape in the face several times, giving him a bloody lip, broken nose, two black eyes, and lots of bruises and cuts.  
  
Suddenly James grabbed him, Sirius struggled to free himself of his friend and get at his enemy. Snape struggled upright, his face and body a mass of cuts, bruises, and curse side-effects, his robes were tore, yet he held himself as if he were king of the World. He sneered and spit in Sirius's face, at this James let go and both James and Sirius sprang at Snape. Suddenly Karey heard someone coming. Aiming carefully she shot 5 stunning spells. Slickney, Laurph, Snape, James, and Sirius all went down. Zara stood alone amid the bodies. She had bloody knuckles, scraped arms, and her robe was ripped in several places. Slickney and Laurph looked bad, James looked worse, but Sirius and Snape had easily taken the award for most beat up. With their odd appendages and looks, plus the 5 million scrapes and cuts they had attained, they looked like they had just come out of a meat grinder. Zara viewed the aftermath and grinned, ignoring the pain as it stretched three cuts on her face, causing them to bleed. "We have GOT to do this more often," she said exuberantly.  
  
Karey then arrived at the fight scene. "Teachers," she gasped, "Come on, levitate Sirius and get going!" Zara at once saw the wisdom in this, if woken up, James and Sirius would continue to pummel Snape, no matter if he was stunned or if somebody was coming. Zara listened carefully to Karey and repeated what Karey had done to James exactly on Sirius. The two girls and their charges sped down the halls and away from the limp forms.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sirius straightened up the memory of what had followed cleared away the darkness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
My version of a cliffhanger. I try not to do cliffhanger 'cause they make me mad. The reason for chapters is for you to stop and do things, NOT to make you keep going and not do anything else. This will probably (and hopefully) be the biggest kind of a cliffhanger that I get. If you guys disagree or agree with me then tell me, REVIEW!  
  
~Kit ;) 


	3. Chapter 3: The Awakening

A long time ago, when I was called Padfoot  
  
Chapter 3: The Awakening  
  
Disclaimer: see chap 1  
  
Note: I may have gotten some facts wrong, and if I did, and you notice, please tell me and I will try to change it asap. ~*'s mean a change form me to Sirius and ~'s mean a change from Sirius at the present to Sirius's memories or all vise versa. It helps to clarify what's what.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He woke up, lying on the grass on the grounds outside, just inside the edge of the forbidden forest. His mouth tasted odd, but he attributed it to the fact of being in a fight, blood in his mouth form his lip, having been pounded with curses and being transported. Zara and Karey had figured that James and Sirius needed to be woken up AWAY from the Slytherins and out of earshot of any nearby people. People steered clear of the forest, soo.  
  
Sirus had sat up and immediately started to protest their treatment and distrust (not to mention the fact he would have liked to get in a few more punches) and wouldn't listen to a word Zara was saying as she knelt in front of him. He could vaguely hear James protesting too. Sirius ranted on and on until Zara sighed and leaned forward till their lips touched and they kissed. Her lips were soft and tasted faintly like lavender. When she pulled away, Sirius and James sat stunned and quiet. An almost echoing silence followed. It broke when James started to laugh; Karey was hiding her mouth behind her hands, but he could still hear muffled giggles. Sirius looked at Zara, his face showing shock, questions, and surprise. Hers' was bemused and pleased, she laughed, "I have to kiss you to make you shut up Sirius, but hell, it was worth listening to all your rantings for it." That shut Sirius's opening mouth once more. Zara laughed and swirled around, her calf length red, brown hair shimmering as she stepped out of the forest.  
  
Karey now took Zara's vacated place and knelt in front of Sirius, "Your not going to kiss me too are you?" he asked, silently debating whether he wanted her to or not, the taste of Zara's lips still on his mind. Zara and James laughed again. Karey smiled, "No I'm going to fix you up so you don't have to walk around with a bloody body." It took awhile for her to touch her wand to all of Sirius's wounds, for cleaning and mending. She also cleared up all his curse side effects. "How do you know this stuff?" He asked wonderingly as she put the tip of her wand to Sirius's swelling green boils and the swelling and color faded and grew normal. "Oh, those ancient tomes of books that Reamus has to drag me out of," she grinned at the old joke.  
  
Sirius turned to look at Zara. She had sat down beneath a tree; her robe in her lap and her wand moving along rips, mending them as it went. Sirius got up and walked over to her. He stood over her and watched her, when she looked up at him curiously all she said was, "Hand me your robe, so I can mend it. What is it? You're staring at me." Sirius took off his robe and sank down next to her. He handed the robe to her. "Why did you kiss me?" he asked. "To get you to shut up," she answered without hesitation. "That all?" he asked, digging for more. "Do you want there to be more?" she asked eying him shrewdly. "No, I mean yes, no, no, I was just wondering," Zara grinned and continued to mend the robes.  
  
James and Karey carefully and quietly left the pair together. Zara and Sirius didn't see them join the rest of the Coalition behind some trees, out of sight from Zara and Sirius, but there were enough cracks for them to see the pair.  
  
"Zara," Sirius breathed, Zara turned to him, waiting for him to continue. Her face seemed to give an ngelic glow. The late afternoon light glinted off her hair and made it shine as if it were a halo. He eyes were the purple of grapes or wine, her lips were full, and from experience, soft. Sirius bent towards her, Zara didn't move. He came within and inch of her before he stopped, hesitating. She grinned, "The Great Sirius, scared of a girl?" He frowned then leaned towards her once more, their lips met and held. Sirius brought a hand up to hold her check and the two sat there, locked by kiss and by the magic of the moment.  
  
"Wait a second," Sirius thought, "Magic, that's it, I would never in my right mind kiss Zara." He frowned as his thoughts clarified for a minute. He pulled away to see Zara grinning and yelled, "YOU GAVE ME A LOVE POTION!!!" She jumped up, probably to get out of arms reach of the suddenly furious Sirius, and laughed once more, a full and gleeful laugh. "5 stars, Sirius Black, I lost. The group came out grinning like fools at Sirius's maddened face. Zara went over to James and handed him a one sickle. "Ha," James boasted, "I knew he would figure it out within 2 minutes." Zara shrugged, "I was wrong." She didn't look sorry that she had lost. "WHAT'S GOING ON?" bellowed Sirius. The girls and Reamus laughed, Peter blushed, and James told Sirius of how they had fed him a love potion for Zara right before he woke up. "That explained the taste," Sirius thought, "but- "Why?" he croaked, suddenly very limp. "It was a bet." Zara tossed over her shoulder as she headed towards the castle, "you of all people should know that."  
  
Sirius stared after her, he couldn't blush, but if he could he would be beet red by now. Sirius ws infamous for his betting, on everything and anything, but he could keep himself in check if the betting hurt one of his friends or he was low on money. He was now able to discern between the two extremes. One half wanted to run up to her sweep her off her feet and kiss her like crazy. Another half wanted to run up to her and rip her apart. He stood there, in shock and debate, then fell to his knees and lifted his arms up to the sky in mock exasperation. They all laughed and headed back to the castle, Zara told Sirius he would have to pay for the antidote. He was still very aware of her, the way her hair swished, the way she smiled, the way her hip swung, how the shirt lay on her- "Stop Sirius," he strictly told himself, and quickly and he promised anything to get the antidote from her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She sure did make me pay, Sirius thought, back on Buckbeak. He grinned a toothy smile. He could almost taste Zara's lips from that final French kiss that was his payment for the cure. He had swallowed the whole thing down in one gulp as soon as it was in his hands. He could never live the story down and years later they still brought it up and talked about it until Sirius threatened dismemberment to every single one of the Coalition and the laughing listeners. But James had always been the one to laugh the hardest at his friend and also the first one to take pity on Sirius and change the subject.  
  
He wondered what had happened to everyone. Last he had heard, Zara had gone south to her families home, it was somewhere in the Pacific, he couldn't remember exactly where. He couldn't remember exactly what she did, but he thought it had something to do with birds. Karey had gone to get a job as a teacher at some college somewhere, he couldn't force more out of his brain tonight. Jane had gone to start a farm somewhere else too, he also couldn't force the answer of out his brain. But he knew about the rest; he had just seen Reamus, for all he knew, he was still a werewolf. Snape was in Hogwarts somewhere, Slickney and Laurph had been death eaters in Voldemort's closest circle, but had died many years ago. James and Lily-, his throat tightened up at the thought of his best friend, his brother practically, and James's wife. The two had looked so happy together. "Had looked.," He started to feel tears run down his cheeks, "not now," he yelled at himself, "now is not the time to think about James and Lily! Think about something else,  
  
It might be nice to see Zara again," Sirius thought dreamily, "maybe I can. maybe I could-"  
  
But the thought was never completed for Sirius had finally drifted off into a deep sleep without dreams.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, that's all I have so far. I will try to type more if you guys like it. Please Review!  
  
~Kit ;) 


End file.
